stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Penthouse of Horror
"Penthouse of Horror" is the 16th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 16th overall. Summary Fin, Reef, Lo and Broseph get trapped in an old hotel room that Bummer claims to be haunted by a young couple who died there. The gang (especially Fin) doesn't really believe in hauntings, that is, until the ghost shows up (though Fin still refuses to believe this). Meanwhile, The Kahuna finds himself doing battle with an undead evil fish stick that he accidentally brought back to life. Plot In a hallway of one of the room floors, Broseph and Reef are playing frisbee, unable to remember why Bummer told them not to. While playing, the frisbee hits a guest on the nose who wanted to be a teen model. Her dream crushed by the wayward frisbee, she runs away crying. Emma comes by and also gets hit by the frisbee, but she is stoked because she got a 10/10 evaluation, her ninth one. If she gets one more perfect score, she can take one hour off of any shift she wants, which she plans to use to go night surfing under the full moon. Reef, not amused, uses her eval as the new frisbee, but it goes under the hallway vending machine. After pushing it out of the way, Reef and Broseph discover a room hidden by the machine and wallpaper, Room 1313. When they go in, the door shuts behind them which makes Reef scream, but is reopened by Bummer, who tells them to get out. Lo and Fin appear after hearing Reef scream and after Lo asks why the room was sealed off, Bummer explains that the week before the Groms had arrived, a newlywed couple died there when they tried to surf in the bathroom hot tub. Strange things started to happen afterward, so they sealed off the room and Bummer was ordered not to speak of it by Mr. Ridgemount. Bummer orders the Groms' silence as well. After Bummer leaves, the gang decide they want to go in and Broseph picks the lock, using a fishbone as a lock pick. Just as he succeeds, Mr. Grizzle comes by and scares Reef. When the vending machine won't give up his snack, Mr. Grizzle starts roughing it up and accidentally knocks it over. It almost crushes Reef and Fin, who were distracted by fighting with each other, but are saved by Lo tackling them into the room. The vending machine slams the door shut and blocks it, and with no cell phone service in the room, it leaves Reef, Fin, Broseph and Lo trapped inside. Downstairs in the lobby, the Kahuna stands beside the lobbyquarium and talks to Fluffy, the only fish in the tank he can "relate" to. Johnny ask why Emma is in a good mood and Emma tells him about her night surfing with Fin. He offers to bring towels to the beach, which Emma agrees is a good idea, which overjoys Johnny. Back at the Pirate Ship, Mr. Marvin ate everything early, with the Chef running out of food to serve. Kelly offers to get a fried fish stick, then grabs a net and goes fishing in the lobbyquarium. She fishes out Fluffy, who in turn, gets fried into a fish stick. When The Kahuna goes to feed the lobbyquarium fish, he discovers that Fluffy is gone. Unable to figure out what the shark and the yellow Surgeon fish (which he has named Buster and Sonny) are trying to mime, Sonny jumps out of the tank and tells Kahuna that "pirate lady" (Kelly) took Fluffy to the kitchen. Finding out Fluffy's fate as a battered fish stick fried in peanut oil, and served on a platter angers the Kahuna, and he tells the uncaring Kelly that he "does not abide" with this. The heartbroken Kahuna goes to the beach, and performs a ritual from a book in front of a fire, intending to put Fluffy to rest. Calling upon Poseidon, Howlee the Surf God, and Howlee's lesser-known cousin Tito, the Kahuna commits Fluffy to the "big lobbyquarium in the sky", finishing with a powder in the fire that throws up a big, pink ball of flame. Back in Room 1313, Fin tries to find a way out of the room but has no luck. Lo suggests that they play the "Ouija Board" on her iPhone. During the game, Reef freaks about the vibrating bed, starting another fight between him and Fin. Broseph then finds a wedding cake in the mini fridge. He eats it but then strange things start to happen. The room gets cold and Lo starts to hyperventilate, so Reef decides to put a paper bag over her head. Then the corpse bride appears. Back at the Pirate Ship, Emma gives Mr. Marvin the fishstick (which comes to life) and scares Mr. M. and makes him puke. Emma has his hand sign the eval while Mr. Marvin is still hurling, her final 10/10. After Emma shows Kelly her evaluation, she leaves for night surfing and she calls Fin, but Fin does not answer. Johnny comes along and Emma wonders who to surf with now since the rest of the gang went AWOL. Johnny volunteers and even though he isn't so good, he insists that night surfing can just make him better. Emma agrees and Johnny is stoked. After they leave, Kelly is tallying up the evening's dinner bills when an unknown creature attacks her, and when she tastes some liquid left behind after she fights it off, she identifies it as the peanut oil the kitchen uses to fry fishsticks. Kahuna sees what happened and wonders if it has to do with Fluffy. Kahuna takes out his funeral book, but Kelly points out from the cover that it's a book for "bringing your dead pet fish back to life." In the haunted hotel room, the groms hide from the bride in the bathroom where things go from bad to gross. The bathtub starts bubbling brown water, the shower randomly turns on and a bathrobe becomes haunted as well. Fin, still stubborn about there being no ghost, refuses to move so Reef carries her into the bedroom. There they have no choice but wait until morning. Before the scene goes to the next Fin gets a weird look, then looks at Reef and, figuring that he has his hand on her butt, growls "move...hand...now!" at Reef. Reef moves his hnd but blames it on the ghost. Back at the Pirate Ship, Kelly and Kahuna quickly figure out that Fluffy is headed for the beach to attack Emma, who served him. Kahuna grabs the shrimp forks and prepares for battle with the undead. At the beach, Johnny bails big time and Emma does pretty well. After a session of surfing Emma notices a romantic table; it's clear that Johnny set it up but she doesn't get it until he tells her it was his idea. However, an oblivious Emma thinks Johnny set it for her and Ty. When Johnny is finally about to tell Emma how he feels about her, Kahuna comes and tells them that Fluffy is about to attack. As it launches towards Emma, Johnny pushes her out of the way and the fish attacks Johnny. Kahuna then attacks Fluffy, who sees him coming and makes a break for the ocean. The Kahuna loads up three shrimp forks per hand and throws, but the zombie avoids the six forks, one after the other. Kahuna takes aim with one last fork and manages to spear Fluffy through his fishstick body. He sadly says "Fluffy go to sleep now." Emma thanks Johnny for protecting her with a hug. They then go for another surf session with Johnny glad he impressed Emma. The Kahuna retrieves the zombie fishstick, when Fluffy suddenly revives and tries to attack the Kahuna, who then is forced to eat him, ending his reign of terror. Kahuna notes that Fluffy was quite tasty. Back in the room, Fin gets steamed and lets the ghost in, who, as requested by Fin, does a session of surfing. But, Fin then tricks it into crashing, revealing a rope attached to it. Fin then reveals who the ghost really is, and it turns out to be Bummer dressed up as a ghost bride. When the gang asks why, Bummer explains that the suite they're in isn't actually haunted--according to the day manager, it's just a VIP-suite that's not up-to-code (such as the brown stuff in the bathtub simply being rusty water and the cold air being a result of Bummer breaking the AC when crawling in through the air-vents). Bummer claims that he was trying to get rid of the groms so he could have the suite all to himself. However, despite Bummer coming clean about what he did, it turns out that the VIP-suite might actually be haunted: after Fin questions Bummer about the floating bathrobe in the shower that she and the others saw, Bummer has no clue what she's talking about (indicating that he had nothing to do with it). After hearing a mysterious growling noise, Bummer and the groms leave the room and seal it up, never to be used again (for real this time). When Bummer wonders what to do with the key to the room, Reef takes it and appears to throw it into the ocean--but after he watches Fin while they're out surfing at the Office, it turns out that Reef still has the key to Room-1313 (thinking it will come in handy one day) and had actually thrown a different key into the ocean. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *Kelly *The Kahuna *Chester Grizzle *Mr. Marvin *Unknown Blonde Girl *Sonny *Buster Trivia *This is a Halloween special episode. *The scene where the Unknown Blonde Girl is hit in the face by Broseph's thrown frisbee parallels a memorable scene from a 1973 episode of The Brady Bunch, "The Subject Was Noses", where Marcia Brady similarly suffers a swollen nose after she gets hit in the face by a football thrown by her stepbrother Peter. *The quote with Bummer saying, "I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling Groms!" is a parody of the iconic Scooby-Doo saying, "I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" *There is a line referring to the Bride Ghost as Corpse Bride, ''a movie which also features a dead Bride, (although she is a zombie, not a ghost). *This is the third appearance of Chester Grizzle. *Emma mentions being trapped in the elevator the last time there was an opportunity to go nightsurfing, due to Reef's floodlights shorting out the hotel power grid in Charging into the Night. *The room, 1313, is a pun off of the most unlucky number: 13. *According to Broseph there is more than one VIP Suite. *Stoked Radio: ** ''Ccut Upp by Duchess Says ** Sugar Assault Me Now by Pop Levi *Lo says that the cake is three months old, suggesting that it has been about three months since the first episode, give or take a week. *In the original Canadian airing of this episode on Teletoon, when the Kahuna finds out about Kelly having Fluffy fried into a fish stick, he calls her "Devil woman". In the American version shown on Cartoon Network, Kahuna's remark to Kelly is changed to "Awful woman" by CN's censors. *It is never revealed how Bummer pulled off some of his optic illusions, such as glowing, levitating a piece of floor board or generating a gust of air, but since it's a Scooby-Doo parody, it could be wires and strings. *Johnny attempts to and fails to let Emma know how he feels about her (again). *The silhouette of the French Chef in a pile of goo can be seen after Fluffy attacked him. *Fluffy as a fish stick had an eye on each end, a mouth with sharp needle-like teeth, a tongue, and movement like an inch worm. *Kelly called the dead Fluffy a "Psycho Zombie Fish Stick" which the Kahuna thought was judgmental but agreed to the name. *The bear still has honey on his nose, first seen in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure". *When the ghost said "Get Out!", this is a reference to The Othersiders when they discovered a ghost on the Queen Mary demonically saying that exact phrase. Goofs *Fin called Andrew "Bummer" and he didn't correct her. *The room number "1313" would not exist in a real hotel, as 13 is, according to superstition, unlucky. Rather than have superstitious guests refuse to stay in an 'unlucky' room, or in a room on an 'unlucky' floor, hotels avoid the entire problem by using the number 14 instead. For example, the 12th Floor, the 14th Floor, Room 1412, Room 1414, Room 1415.... *When the Unknown Blonde Girl gets hit by the Frisbee she is standing out the front of Room 808, which is on a 'T' intersection of hallways, yet when Reef and Broseph check on her, they stand in front of Room 444, which has a bench and a picture on the wall behind Reef. *When Emma's evaluation form lands under the vending machine there is a skirting board along the wall behind the vending machine, when Reef and Broseph move the vending machine, the board is missing. *When Chester walks up behind Reef, Room 1313 is also shown to be on a 'T' intersection of hallways, however when Reef says hello to Chester the wall is longer and there is a picture on the wall. *When Broseph unlocks the door to Room 1313 with the fish-bone he opens the door inwards, even though the door is shown to open outwards. Also, it would be against safety regulations for a hotel to have doors that open outward into the corridor, because they could hit someone as the door opened. It's standard for hotel doors to open inward to the room. *After Kelly gets attacked by the zombified fishstick, she has a wrapped bandage on her neck. *Kelly said she can't afford to lose any more servers, yet in "Reef And That Evil Totem", she suggested Lo as a babysitter. But this could be because Lo is not a good server, so assigning her to other duties is not impacting the standard of service. *When Fluffy comes alive he has two eyes, one on each end. In later scenes where Fluffy appears, however, the revived fishstick is seen with only one eye. *During Fin's argument with Reef after she calls him a chowderhead, as Reef says "Am not!", Fin uses the gramatically incorrect "Am too!" instead of "Are too!". *When Fin removes the chair from blocking the door in room 1313 her arm becomes disconnected at her elbow then partially at her shoulder. *Emma and Johnny went night surfing with no problems, yet in "Charging into the Night", they required flood lights for night surfing. *How did they get out of the room when the vending machine is still there and Andrew came through the vent in the bathroom? *When Kahuna warns Johnny and Emma about the Fish stick he had eight shrimp forks. However when he threw six at Fluffy he had one left. *When Fluffy is approaching Johnny and Emma, Fluffy is shown coming from behind Johnny, but when Fluffy attacks he comes from behind Emma. *When Fin actives the vibrating bed and Broseph is shown, his top is missing. When the bed is destroyed, his top is back. Quotes Bummer: I was trying to scare you slackers so I could have this sweet crash pad to myself, and I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling groms! Sonny: Fluffy, look out! Hang on buddy, I'll save you! (hits the glass) Ow! (as Kelly walks away with Fluffy) Heh, I never liked him anyway. (to Buster) You want to go swimming? Sonny (to the Kahuna, telling him about Kelly taking Fluffy): Pirate lady took him to kitchen! (gasps from lack of oxygen) Mr. Grizzle (to Reef): What's your problem, creampuff? Reef: (Walks into the bathroom) Hey at least there's a hot tub. (looks at Fin) Any takers? Fin: (pounding on the front door) Help, help!! Reef: Hey bro, how come Bummer doesn't want us to play frisbee inside? (throws the frisbee to Broseph) Broseph: Huh, can't remember, bro. (throws frisbee) (Frisbee hits a female guest) Female Teen: Ow, my nose! (covering her nose) Now I'll never be a teen model. Reef: Come on, it doesn't look so bad. (Shows Reef her nose) Eww, how do you feel about telemarketing? (Female teen runs away crying) Reef: Go long! (throws frisbee to Broseph) (Frisbee hits Emma) Emma: (After getting hit by the frisbee) Ow! Reef: (Concerned) Emma, are you okay? Emma: I'm better than okay, I'm 10 out of 10! Broseph: Got that right, betty! (makes a gesture) Fin: What? Reef: (About the bed) The bed is possessed. Fin: It's a vibrating bed, all the VIP suites have them, chowder head. Reef: I am not a chowder head! Fin: Are too. Reef: Am not! Fin: Are too. Reef: Am not! Lo (taking out her touchscreen cell phone): I'll settle this. Oh, great Ouija Phone, is Reef's head truly made of chowder? Chef: (In a blob of goo) It's de feesh steeck! Ghost: (In raspy voice) Get out! Kahuna (to Kelly): Then there's no time to lose! Hand me those Anti-Psycho Zombie Fish Stick Harpoons! Kelly: '''You mean these shrimp forks? '''Kahuna (shrugging his shoulders): Same diff. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With Videos